


Don't Release the Spirits!

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Child Murder, Dark Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lee!William, Multi, ler!cassidy, ler!fritz, ler!gabriel, ler!jeremy, ler!susie, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: William finds out some devastating news that could ruin all his mind-boggling luck. So, in an attempt to keep himself away from the cops, William tries to destroy the evidence he left behind. But...5 ghost children lurk in the pizzeria...and they're never letting him go without a fight...
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & The Five Missing Children
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Don't Release the Spirits!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The tickling gets intense at certain points, but I tried to make sure he could still breath. Also, there’s some dark, mature subject matter that’s represented in dark jokes within the writing. Just keep that in mind and read it at your own risk.

William drove as fast as he could to the Pizzeria. William had just learned that someone (or something) had taken the bodies of the kids he killed, and stuffed them into the animatronic suits. William, terrified for his luck to run out, was now travelling a good 30 kilometres over the average speed limit, in the middle of the night, to get rid of the bodies that had been stuffed in his suits. William was annoyed, but also filled with adrenaline and fear. What if the police found the bodies before he got there? What if they were exploring the place and gathering evidence right now?! What if they had already done both of those parts, and were now getting everything tested?! 

This was horrifying news for William. 

He had hidden everything so well! How did he mess that up?! Who even dared to touch a bunch of children's corpses, let alone shove them into suits?! Was the person aware of what he did? Not only that, but he's heading into a public property! are there night guards at the pizzeria? If so, will William have to pretend he's not anxious in front of them? Or, does William have to add another death to his list?! Gosh, murder is risky business... 

William parked his car on a somewhat crooked angle and picked up the handle of a pocket knife he had on the passenger seat. Closing the pocket knife and shoving it into his pocket, William hopped out of his car and pushed back on the car door as he sprinted. But, William skidded his shoes on the concrete upon realizing his mistake, and quickly turned around to grab the car door. But, it was too late! The car slammed itself shut with all the force William had given it previously, in his frantic running. Now, the whole neighborhood could hear that someone was at the pizzeria! William growled into his hands as they covered his mouth and turned back around to keep on running. 

William reached the door, and attempted to grab the keys out of his pocket. But he could not grab his work keys without jingling them as he messed with them. It sounded like William was trying to ring all of the sleigh bells on Santa's sleigh! The whole world was gonna know about this by the time he got inside! William began spitting out curse words under his breath as he looked for the correct key for the back door of the restaurant. When William finally found the correct key, William attempted to push them into the key hole. But his hands were so shaky from all the adrenaline pumping through his veins! The key wounded up clicking the steel surrounding the key hole a few times, before actually getting into the keyhole. When he DID get it in, William spun it to the right and kept spinning it to the right until it stopped, and opened up the door. William opened up the door with the handle as quick as he could, and pulled on the key to get it out. But the key hole was not letting the key out until it was spun down and facing the direction of the handle! STUPID KEYS! 

"aaAAAAUGH! STUPID-" William shouted, giving the brick wall on the right side of the door a quick, anger-filled kick. William immediately yelped in pain and hissed at the feeling of sharp pain piercing his foot from his toes hitting the brick. Filled with pure rage from the pain, William growled like a pissed off dog. "Youknowwhat-!" William whispered to himself before abandoning the key and just sprinting into the door with a slight limp in his run. The last things William would hear of the outside world, was the jingling sound of his work keys just calmly swaying in the back door keyhole. 

William ran down the back door hall, and reached the main dining hall in a matter of seconds. Trying to use his familiarity to his advantage in the middle of the rush, William looked around for the stage and pointed at it when he laid his eyes on the curtains. Sprinting up to the stage, William jumped and just about managed to get himself up on the top of the stage without injury. Only, his foot managed to catch on the end of the stage, causing William to fail his landing and smash his knee on the stage wood. But, Willima ignored the painful pulsing in his right knee and kept on going. No amount of pain was stopping THIS man. 

William opened the curtains and headed inside the backstage room. William just about melted in exhaustion at the satisfaction of seeing the animatronics right in front of him. But, no time to waste! William ran up to a nearby storage room, and grabbed a nearby blue toolbox filled with animatronic tools, with the name 'Emily' carved into it with something. William opened up the toolbox, and happened to find a glasses kit right on the top of the toolbox. Seeing himself needing it for later, William pulled out the glasses kit, grabbed the super thin screwdriver from the kit, and put it into his pocket with his pocket knife. William has used those screwdrivers to break a lock open, so having one with him is always handy. William rummaged around the toolbox for certain tools, and began placing them down one by one. When he found all the tools he needed, William closed the toolbox and began working at the animatronics one by one. 

William started with Freddy first. Turning it on, William opened the middle of the Fazbear suit by pulling on Freddy's bow tie. When the animatronic's middle opened, it revealed the music box, the ticking item in the middle, and the dark-haired corpse in the suit. William carefully removed the music box from the suit, and turned the animatronic off again to fiddle with the middle ticking item in the middle. He didn't want to get electrocuted by the fazbear suit. He's already learned his lessons multiple times long ago. With the swaying item in the middle removed, William removed the child's dead-weighted body and swung it over his shoulder. The body was super heavy. It felt like he was carrying a huge 70-pound weight on his shoulder! So, William plopped the body onto the ground nearby and walked back to the Freddy suit. 

With suit #1 done, William placed the electronic items back into the suit and closed it up for good. 

Moving onto Bonnie: William turned on the suit so that he could access it. After he opened up the middle of the suit, William turning off the suit and began removing the necessary parts so that he could better access the child without risking electrocution. With the sandy-haired child right in his grasp, William lifted the dead child's body out of the suit and placed the child right beside the first one. As William looked at the kids' bodies, William's adrenaline began to leave him as his facial expression softened a little bit. 

The truth was, William liked these kids. Even though he only got to know them for an hour at most, William felt a strong connection to them. It was painful to see them die so suddenly. But, it also would've been painful for him to see the kids living with the traumatizing memory of their kidnapping. They were all very happy, very excited to see the animatronics. And when they saw them up close, William could've cried from how happy and excited they looked. But...the kids were being collected so that he could create a loving, caring family of his own. With kidnapping being an option that would end up making them sad, William had only one way to keep them happy without risking getting caught...

William snapped himself out of his head and moved onto the next animatronic. William repeated the same process with the Chica animatronic. He opened up the animatronic, turned it off, removed certain items and removed the corpses from each animatronic. There were 5 animatronics in the room, discluding Golden Bonnie. William remembered that Henry had locked him away in a room somewhere for repairs. So, there were only 5 animatronics to worry about. With all 5 kids' corpses laying on the ground, William threw each and every dead body into the outdoor recycle bin. 

Suddenly, William felt a gust of wind blow into the room. William shivered at the cold wind, and around, feeling for a source. The wind seemed to have come and gone in a matter of seconds, leaving no trace of where it came from or where it had gone. William looked up at the vents. The vents were turned off for the night. Even if they were turned on, the weather was quite cool. So, no air conditioning was necessary in the room. If anything, it was probably an open door nearby. William did just let some air in by throwing the 'garbage' out. William sighed happily at a work well done. He smiled to himself and began putting away Henry's spare toolbox. With everything mostly back to the way they were, William smiled happily and placed his hands on his hips. William began to mentally congratulate himself for his ability to determine the unknown. Now, William would be able to live under a new identity, and experience life as a secret fugitive outside of bars. The name William Afton would be rendered 'Missing' for a long time till they assume him dead, while the name 'Dave Miller' would be settled down till the day he'd grow old and retire. 

"You know..." 

William's smug smile dropped as he heard a whisper hidden in another gust of wind. William, thinking it was his imagination, ignored the words and began walking towards the curtains. A gust of wind blew by him. 

"You know what you did." 

William paused his walking and kept his eyes widened as he looked around for a potential explanation to the gusts of wind. As he looked around, William discovered that there were absolutely no windows in the room he was in. The only window that existed, was a permanent window that was attached to the only door in the room. So, there was absolutely no explanation for the gusts of wind he was feeling. 

Suddenly, another gust of wind flew at him from behind. But, this gust was strong! Strong enough to push William forward an inch. 

"Your fault." 

William's breathing began to quicken as he physically shivered at the coldness of it. It felt like a strong, winter wind that could blow a loose hat right off a person's head. It was real, it was strong and it was fierce. 

But as fast as it came, it all just stopped. William's shirt stopped swaying in the wind. His hair rested itself back against his neck. All he could hear now, was his own heavy breathing. William's face was visibly white. He hanged his head in fear as he struggled to process what was happening. 

A small gust of wind came and went again. Behind him, a translucent, brown-haired figure had appeared. "Your fault." 

William lifted his head up and looked up. There was nothing in front of him, but he could feel eyes on him. William muttered the kid's name as he slowly turned his head to look behind him. 

Another figure showed up to the left of the first one. This one had sandy hair. "You caused this."

William's eyes widened in pure terror. He quickly turned his head to the second figure with a whimper. 

A third figure, with ginger hair and freckled pale skin, appeared on the left side of William. "Murderer." 

William gasped and slowly backed up behind him. 

A fourth figure, with blonde hair and a pink dress, appeared on the right side of William. "Monster." 

William yelped and dove in front of him in fear. William laid on the dusty ground, visibly shaking and covering his face with his arms. 

A fifth and final figure appeared right in front of his cowering head. "hypocrite." 

William's breathing quickened to rapid speed as he lifted up his head to reveal a black haired, long-haired girl with bangs. William sat himself up and scooted himself back, attempting to get away from the oldest ghost of the group. All 5 of the ghosts flew themselves in front of William, to reveal all of the murdered children he had killed. 

William slowly covered up his mouth and his lower nose with his shaky fists. 

"Why?" The blonde girl asked. 

"Why choose us?" the ginger-haired one asked. 

"Why kill us?" The brown-haired boy asked. 

"You stole our lives." the black-haired girl told him. 

"We trusted you." the boy with sandy hair told him. 

"You betrayed our trust." All of them said at the same time with anger in their voice. 

William let out a loud cry before taking off running. William ran right through the curtains, and slid himself right off the stage using the side of his hip. William took off running again and sprinted right out of the dining hall and into the hallway he previously walked through. Running as fast as he could down the hallway, William had to slide himself towards the back door he used earlier. 

As soon as his speed came to a halt, William turned the handle and pulled. But, it didn't open! William turned the handle and pulled on the door handle again. It didn't open. William tried one more time. He turned the handle down, and yanked on the door handle with all his might. 

Suddenly, the steel handle completely broke off the door! William lost his balance and fell onto his back with the handle in his hand still. The inside door handle had completely separated from its joint! William had managed to rip the door handle right out of the door hole. 

Realizing this was now a dead end, William dropped the door handle onto the floor and sprinted down the hall again. Seeing only one other door to go into, William ran up to it and tried it. It was locked. With William's choices minimal and unknown time before getting caught, William pulled the jewelry screwdriver out of his pocket and shoved it into the lock. 

Out of nowhere, William felt a whole bunch of hands grab onto him at the same time. "NO!" William shrieked! William didn't even get a chance to grab the handle! Before he knew it, William was being dragged away by a pair of invisible hands. "HELP! HELLO?! SOMEONE! STOP THEM!" William shouted as he attempted to grab onto the ghost children's hands. But, he couldn't grab anything! William was being pulled to his demise whether he liked it or not! William continued to protest, hoping and praying that someone, ANYONE, would be able to his his shouts. But William was by himself. All by himself, in the Pizzeria at midnight. This was a horror story coming to life! 

When they reached the dining hall again, William was dropped and surrounded by the ghosts of the children he killed. 

The blonde-haired girl walked closer to William and grabbed his chin with her translucent hand. "You're right Cassidy. This IS him." the girl said. William threw his head to the side in anger. 

"This is the right man." The sandy-haired boy said. 

"William Afton: the Man Behind The Slaughter." Cassidy said to him. 

"Do you remember our names though?" the ginger kid asked. 

William was heavily breathing as he stared at the souls of the children. Was this for real?! Was someone playing a game on him?! Or...was this paranormal stuff a real thing?! William's anxiety only skyrocketed as he considered the last thought. 

"TELL US OUR NAME!" The blonde-haired girl shouted at him. 

William whimpered and curled his shaky body into the fetal position. 

William began to name them off one by one, from left to right. Susie, Jeremy, Cassidy, Fritz, and Gabriel. 

"Huh...so you actually had the heart to remember the names of the kids you killed...interesting." Fritz commented angrily. 

The brown-haired boy began cracking his knuckles. "I've been waiting a long time for this." Gabriel said to the frightened Afton. "Let's kill him." he declared. 

Cassidy stopped Gabriel with her arm. "Wait a second Gabriel. You're not going to be the only one killing him. I want to kill him too. I want him to feel everything that I felt." Cassidy told him. 

"I want to see him cry." Susie told her friend. 

"Me too." Fritz spoke up. 

Cassidy crossed her arms and narrowed his eyes as she thought of what to do with their murderer. Slowly, Cassidy began to smile. Her smile grew more and more wide as a particular idea filled her mind. The black-haired girl tapped the ginger kid on the shoulder and whispered something into their ear. The kid's own lips began to perk up into an evil smirk as they spread it to their fellow friends. When all 5 kids heard the idea, they all agreed and readied themselves around William. 

"On 3." The long-haired girl told them all. "1, 2, 3!" She yelled. 

Suddenly, All of the kids yelled and dove onto William! William tried to curl into a ball, but ended up being unrolled by them anyway. The ghost children began punching him, kicking him, biting him, scratching him and stomping onto him in pure, vengeful rage. William yelped and shouted in surprise as his body squirmed around on the floor, flapping his hands absolutely everywhere and kicking his feet outwards. 

One of the kids grabbed onto his arm and began pulling it out to the side. Another kid had jumped onto his middle and was trying to dig right into William's stomach like a rodent. Two of the ghost kids were kicking the sides of his ribs, while the last child was pulling on William's slip-on shoes. The kids were trying to pull him apart. Tear him into pieces. Mutilate him. Give him an agonizingly painful death. they wanted to make him SUFFER! 

And they got exactly what they were searching for! William was curling in and trying but failing to cower away. William was squirming, pulling, shaking his head and destroying his vocal cords with his screaming! 

But out of absolutely nowhere...an extra reaction sound began to fill the kids ears. The kids stopped screaming and completely went silent. The only person that was making sounds, was William! 

And, It wasn't screaming. It wasn't crying. It wasn't even grunting noises! It was...

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT THERE! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE NOHOHOHOHOT THEHEHEHEHERE!" 

...laughter?! 

The kids jumped right off of him. They were SUPER confused! Upon being released, William fell into a fit of giggles as he clenched his stomach and kicked his feet instinctively. 

"...You think this is funny?" Cassidy asked, dumbfounded by the super inappropriate reaction. 

William's giggles had slowed even more, but he was still unable to talk without letting out a couple laughs in between. "Nohoho. I dohon't..." William replied. Though, his reply compared to his facial expressions, were completely different. It seemed like William was laughing in their face and lying about it. 

Gabriel growled angrily and jumped right back onto William's stomach. "Tell her the truth!" Gabriel yelled before resuming his belly-digging. 

William's eyes widened as he let out a yell with a big smile on his face. William immediately started squirming back and forth and laughing hysterically. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GAHAHABRIEHEHEHEHEL STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" William shouted. 

"STOP LAUGHING!" Gabriel screamed at him with his arms angrily stretched out behind him. Upon hearing the kid's demand, William covered his mouth with his hand. Gabriel's face was SUPER angry. If William wasn't dealing with uncontrollable circumstances, he would've cowered away from the angry kid! But...he still had some leftover giggles from the phantom's scratches. They weren't even hard scratches at all! Or at least, not to William.

The scratches Gabriel was giving him, were super light and not painful at all! It was like a baby with no teeth, trying to bite down on a person's finger. It just didn't have the same effect! While Gabriel believed he was causing irreversible damage, William was experiencing ticklish reactions from it! 

So, William was physically unable to stop the giggles that were leaking through his hand. 

"This man is clinically insane." Fritz guessed. 

William blinked and frowned at the kid. What did she just say?! Cassidy just frowned angrily at the annoying news. 

"What does that mean?" Susie asked. 

"It means he does stuff that's seen as wrong to our parents." Fritz explained. 

Cassidy softened her facial expression for Susie. "An insane man would be Batman's enemy, The Joker." Cassidy explained. 

Susie's eyes widened. The blonde-haired girl whimpered in fear as she hid herself behind Cassidy. That way, she felt safe. 

William rubbed his nose. "I am not clinically insane." William told the ginger-haired boy. 

Fritz frowned. "You stole and killed 5 kids in cold blood." Fritz replied. William's frown quickly changed into surprise. 

William looked to the side, and looked back at Fritz. He began chewing on his lip. "Okay...I will admit, that's not exactly something a normal person would do without a reason..." William muttered. But, he focused himself back on the subject at hand. "But listen: I do not laugh inappropriately. That fit of laughter I had earlier, was 100% appropriate." William told him. 

"How?" Cassidy asked. William groaned to himself. Do they seriously not get it?! They are children! CHILDREN! CHILDREN SHOULD BE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND THIS!

Gabriel widened his eyes and dropped his jaw in shock. "How is laughing appropriate when I'm trying to KILL YOU?!" Gabriel shouted before resuming his scratching and clawing. 

"BAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIHIT DOHOHOHOESN'T HUHUHUHURT THOHOHOHOHOUGH!" William shouted, attempting to grab the kid's hands. 

"STOP! STOP! LAUGHING!" the angry boy shouted, ignoring what William said. In a fit of confusion filled with severe amounts of rage, Gabriel began pounding his fists one after the other, into William's lower ribs. 

William threw his head back and practically screamed! "EEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAP IHIHIHIT! ITTICKLEHEHEHES!" William yelled, squeezing his arms against his chest and squirming like there was no tomorrow. Gabriel stopped his angry pounding and softened his facial expression for a moment. What did he say?! Gabriel didn't quite hear it properly through all the laughing. And William was STILL laughing! "OH GOD! OHOHO GAHAHAHAHAD! NAHAHAHAT MYHYHYHY FEEHEHEHEHEHET! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" William bursted out and began pounding his own fists onto the surrounding floor. 

"I WAS WRONG!" someone shouted. Gabriel turned around and widened his eyes at the sight: Fritz was tickling William's foot! And giggling at William as he did it! "Mr. Afton isn't clinically insane, he's ticklish!" Fritz explained. 

Just about all the kids' faces lit up as everything finally made sense. "Oooooooh!" All of the kids said at the exact same time. With that aside, Fritz put William's foot down and allowed William to take a breather. Gabriel began to smirk evilly as a brand new idea began formulating in his head. William almost immediately noticed the face change, and began to grow nervous. 

"What are you planning?" William asked nervously. 

Gabriel's teeth began to crack through the smirk. "Are you ticklish?" Gabriel asked. The brown-haired boy lifted up his hands in front of William and teasily showed off their wiggly fingers. William gulped and felt his lips form into a wobbly smile. 

He was doomed. Absolutely doomed. 

"Ihihi mehean...You ahalreheheady knohow that questiohon..." William replied. 

Susie's head popped up. "Where else are you ticklish?" Susie asked. 

"I know your feet are, but are your toes ticklish?" Fritz asked. 

"Oh! Are your armpits ticklish?" Jeremy asked. 

Cassidy actually giggled at the kids' reactions to it. "What happened to revenge?" Cassidy asked. 

"We're still getting revenge. We're just gonna choose something different." Fritz replied. 

William was interrupted by the feeling of someone grabbing his ankle. William sat himself up and reached his arm out. "Hey! Put my foot down, right now! I'm warning you Susie!" William threatened. Susie didn't see his warning as very threatening though. 

Susie only giggled at his attempts. "I won't tickle you." Susie said. William let out a sigh of relief. But, Susie wasn't finished yet. "But I do know a spider who would LOVE to do the tickling for me!" Susie declared, before crawling her fingers up and down the foot like a crawling spider. 

William pulled on the foot as he fell into a puddle of giggles and whined in embarrassment. This was what they decided on? They were going to destroy him with teases and tickles? And he was supposed to endure it?! Um...How about no?! Is that even an option in this scenario? Something told him that no: that was NOT an option. 

Susie began climbing her spidery fingers up the foot, while imitating the baby talk her Mom would use on her. "up up up up up the ladder, aaaaand wheeeeeeeeee!" Susie cooed! All 5 fingers came sliding down the foot, all the way to the heel before repeating the home-made nursery rhyme. William loosely covered up his mouth as the teasing only made his laughter escalate. 

Cassidy narrowed her eyes and lifted up an eyebrow at Susie's teasing. "Uh...Susie? I think Mr. Afton is a little too old for that." Cassidy commented. 

Susie looked up at Cassidy with innocent eyes. "I know. Even my older brother is too old for this. But Mommy and Daddy still do it to him." Susie explained. 

Fritz's lips perked up as he walked up to the other foot beside Susie. Fritz looked up at Cassidy, showing off his evil smirk. "Older people are much more embarrassed by the baby talk and nursery rhymes than kids are! Kids find it fun, while adults think it's cringy or just plain embarrassing." Fritz explained. 

"You know what word makes my brother go crazy?" Susie asked. 

Cassidy's smile grew wider as she realized just how hilarious and embarrassing this could be, for an un-remorseful man. "What is it?" Cassidy asked back, going along with her question. 

Susie began wiggling her fingers all over William's foot. "Tickle tickle tickle tickle tickle!" Susie cooed, lifting her fingers up before planting them back down on his feet and repeating the teasing. "Tiiiickle tickle tickle tickle tickle Mr. Afton!" Susie teased with a smirk. 

William shook his head and squirmed around as fits of laughter left his mouth. "GaaaAAAhahahahahaha! Stahahahahap thahahahat!" William begged through his hand. 

Susie gasped excitedly. "It's working! Coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coo! A coochy-coochy-coochy-coochy-coo!" Susie teased, tickling his feet for a few seconds before lifting the up and repeating the tickling. 

"Nohoho-nonononohohohohoho! Thihihis ihihihis sohohoho mehehehehehean!" William reacted uncomfortably. One of the first things Cassidy could notice, was William's face. His face was glowing a slight pink color! It WAS working! 

"Wanna know what my mommy taught me?" Fritz asked Cassidy and Susie. Cassidy nodded and rested her hand on her hip. Susie paused her tickling and gave William a short break. "Normally it's supposed to be on the arm, but I can do it here." Fritz told them. 

Fritz started drawing circles right around the heel. "Round and round the garden like a teddy bear," Fritz sang with a rhythm. 

William's giggles started up again as he attempted to pull his foot away. But the kid had a really good grip on his foot! Well, for a ghost. 

"Hey I know that one!" Jeremy declared. "One step, two step," Fritz and Jeremy both said at once as Fritz walked her index and middle finger up his foot. 

"Dohohon't gohoho ahahany fahahahartheheher!" William warned. 

Fritz gasped and placed his hands on his hips. "You interrupted my rhyme!" Fritz yelled. 

William lightly giggled back at him. "Ihihi'm tohohoo tihicklihish thehehere..." William complained. 

"Too ticklish where?" Jeremy asked. "Here?" Jeremy specified, scratching under the toes for a second or two. 

"NohoHOHOHO!" William yelled. He sat up and reached out his hand with a big, wobbly smile on his face. "DOHOHON'T DOHOHO THAHAHAT!" William warned through his newfound laughter. 

Fritz narrowed his eyes as he allowed his mischievous nature to take over his mind. "Do what?" Fritz asked, removing his fingers from his toes. 

William whined. Seriously?! He was going to be like THAT?! "Yohou know what I mehean..." William replied. 

Fritz smirked and giggled at him as he tickled under the toes again. "No, I'm not sure what you mean." Fritz teased. 

William threw his head back and retreated his hand helplessly. "WAHAHAIT! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" William yelled, laying his back down onto the floor. 

"Wait what?" Fritz asked. 

"STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIT!" William yelled. 

"Stop? Stop what? You gotta specify!" Fritz teased. 

William growled through his laughter. This was SO unfair! SO UNFAIR! 

"YOHOHOHOU'RE BEHEHEHEIHIHING MEHEHEHEHEAN!" William yelled back at him. 

Fritz dropped his jaw. "You think that I'M being mean? What about you?! You're the one who's shouting at me! I'm pretty sure yelling is much more rude than anything I could be doing!" Fritz shot back. 

Fritz, unable to get his finger in between the toes properly, began pulling back the toes so he could get better access. William tightened his fists and squirmed back and forth frantically as he slowly lost his mind! "ohoHOHOHO GAAAHAHAHA- YOHOHOU BAHAHAHAHASTAHAHARD!" William yelled at him, forgetting just how young some of these kids really were. 

Fritz gasped and dramatically placed a hand onto his chest. Fritz changed his young kid voice into a low imitation of his father's voice. "How DARE you swear at ME, young man! Young, cursing boys like you should be PUNISHED! With TICKLES!" Fritz mocked before wiggling his fingers under the toes again. 

"Wahahait, whahaha- JEHEHESUHUHUHUHUS! NAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOHOHO!" William shrieked!

"Yes, yes, yes! Only naughty boys get THIS much tickles! You must've been an EVIL one!" Fritz teased in his 'father' voice. 

Cassidy giggled at the silly, imaginative voice Fritz was using. "I think you need to apologize, Mr. Afton." Cassidy hinted with her arms crossed. 

"IHIHI'LL APOHOHOLEGIHIHIZE WHEHEN HEHEHE STAHAHAPS TIHIHIHICKLIHIHIHING MEHE!" William yelled back at her.

"Tickling? I am not tickling you. I'm giving you a foot massage." Fritz lied with a smirk. 

"NOHOHO YOHOHOU'RE NOHOHOT!" William shouted back at him. 

"You don't have to yell. I'm right here. I think someone needs to get their ears checked." Fritz teased. 

Jeremy, Cassidy and Susie laughed at that last statement. "Are you calling him old?" Cassidy asked. 

"Well...mmmmaybe I am! How old are you?" Fritz asked before retreating his fingers. 

William took advantage of the break and took in as much breath as he could. Thank goodness! William was beginning to go insane from all the laughter. 

"Ihihi'm nohot telling yohou my ahahage..." William warned him. 

"Okay. Let's guess. 18?" Fritz asked. 

William lifted an eyebrow. "Doho I look 18 to you?" William asked. 

"I don't know." Fritz replied. 

"Are you in your 40's? My Mommy is!" Jeremy asked. 

40's?! Seriously?! "No!" William replied with a frown. 

"107?" Susie asked. 

William rolled his eyes and dropped his head onto the ground. "107 year olds are wrinkly, have grey hair and can barely move." William told him. 

Cassidy frowned, but looked over at Fritz. "I think he's between age 30 and age 40." Cassidy told him. 

"That'd be the most accurate." William replied with a smirk. Cassidy returned the smirk as she walked up to William's waist. She placed her hand onto William's hip. "Gabriel. Go for a spot of your choice." Cassidy encouraged. 

"Sweet!" Gabriel replied. 

"Wait, WHAT?! I thought we were done!" William reacted. 

Cassidy shook her head. "Done, you say?" Cassidy asked. 

William's face quickly morphed into fear and nervousness. "...Right?" William asked with no confidence in his voice. 

Cassidy let out a deep, terrifying giggle. "That was only a warm up for the real fun..." Cassidy said with a glint of evil mischief in her eyes. 

William widened his eyes and let in a quick gasp as he felt squeezing against the dip of his hip. 

"Cahahassidy, Plehehease dohohon't..." William warned with a wobbly smile on his face and fear in his eyes. 

Cassidy smirked as she remembered Fritz's statement. She leaned in and looked William in the eyes with pure confidence. "Only naughty boys get tickles. And you sir, are most certainly monstrous." Cassidy stated before squeezing his hip with her hand. 

William threw his head back and shrieked! "NO! BAAHAHAHAHAHA! NONONONONOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" William yelled. 

"Wow! I think you may be ticklish just about everywhere!" Cassidy commented and stopped her hand. 

Even though her hand wasn't squeezing anymore, it was still sitting on William's hip. "Yohohohour hahand ihihihis stihihill ohohohon myhy hihihihip." William complained. 

Cassidy smirked. "I know." She replied. "All the more to make you embarrassed." Cassidy teased evilly. 

Gabriel began laughing excitedly and rubbing his hands together before digging all 10 of his fingers into his lower ribs. 

"OOOhohohoho geehehehehehez..." William giggled with his hands tightened against his upper chest. 

Hey! You know what this reminds me of?" Gabriel asked, not even waiting for an answer and just continuing. "A piano!" Gabriel declared. William's eyes widened as his wobbly smile grew wider. 

Suddenly, Gabriel began playing William's lower ribs like a keyboard! With the left hand, Gabriel would play the bottom chords and with the right hand, Gabriel would play the song melodies! 

William squealed helplessly and bursted into cackles. In an attempt to stop him, William reached out multiple times and tried to push him off. But, the horrifying thought of ghosts tickling him, was this: his hands would fly right through the ghosts! He couldn't touch them! And to make matters worse, ghosts don't have nerves! So he couldn't even get them back. William had to squirm, cackle, and protest his way through all of it! 

"Gabriel! Can you play Dancing Queen?" Susie asked. 

"Yeah! I love that song!" Cassidy reacted. 

"Sure!" Gabriel replied. 

Gabriel immediately started with the piano riff, and started pretending to play the piano chords. William's cackles only continued, and fell into normal laughter sometimes. 

Cassidy and the rest of the kids started singing the lyrics acapella, while Gabriel 'played the piano'! 

🎶You can daaance, you can ji-hive! Having the time of your liiiiiife, oooooh see that giiirl! Watch that sceene, digging the dancing queeeeeen!🎶

"Sing it Susie!" Gabriel encouraged. Susie fist pumped the air, and began singing. 

🎶Friday night and the lights are loooooow, looking out for a place to goooooo...where they play the right music, getting in the swing, you come in to look for a kiiiing...🎶 Susie sang. If it weren't for William's inability to do much other than laugh and giggle, William would've told Susie she had a really good singing voice! 

Next, was Cassidy! 

🎶Anybody could be thaaat guuuuuuy, Night is is young and the musics, hiiiiiiiiiiigh...With a bit of rock music, everything is fine, you're in the mood for a daaaance...🎶 Cassidy sang. Gosh, even her singing was good! 

🎶And when you get the chaaaaance-" Gabriel sang. 

Everyone else joined him together for the Chorus. 🎶You are the dancing queeeeen! Young and sweeeet, ooonly seventeeeeeeen!🎶 They all sang. 

Gabriel played the 3 chords on his ribs as well, making the sounds as he did so! William just threw his head back and began laughing more high-pitched! 

🎶Dancing queeeeen, feel the beat from the tambouriiiiine, oooh yeeeeaaaaaah!🎶 They all sang again. William was not going to admit it, but he was actually having some fun with this! Especially with the singing aspect! 

🎶Yooou can daaaaance,🎶 

They clapped together! 

🎶Yooou can jiii-hive! Having the time of our liiiife!🎶 They sang! 

Suddenly, everything stopped. All the kids stopped singing. Gabriel stopped his piano-playing, and William could finally take a bloody break. "What was that sound?" Jeremy asked. 

Gabriel was wide-eyed, smiling widely, and staring at the purple guy. William was trying to cover up his blush with his hand. But, his blush was now a deep scarlet color! And, it was covering his cheeks and ears, as well as the top of his neck! It was impossible to hide such a blush. Gabriel clutched his stomach and just bursted out laughing. Gabriel's upper body curled over in front, and he hung his head as he laughed and giggled at the silly sound William had made! 

"MIHIHISTEHER AHAHAFTOHON SNOHOHORTED LIHIKE AHA PIHIHIHIHIG!" Gabriel yelled through his laughter. It didn't take long for the other four kids to join the boy in laughing at the snort the man made. 

William was MORTIFIED! He was getting to a point where he couldn't properly breath through the laughing! So, in an attempt to instinctively get some air into his lungs, William's brain had caused him to snort! William growled in severe embarrassment and covered his entire face with his hands. He had never felt so embarrassed in his life! It was bad enough snorting in front of an adult. But in front of children?! He was guaranteed to get never-ending laughs and teases! 

"I wanna hear it again!" Gabriel declared suddenly. The brown-haired boy laid himself across William's chest, and attempted to shove his hands inside William's armpits! 

"NOPE! Nuh uh! Not happening." William warned, attempting to get control of the situation. 

But, Jeremy had walked himself up to William and grabbed one of his arms! "Here." Jeremy said, laying his arm to the side and laying himself on top of it. 

"Jeremy! Get off! Gabriel, don't even thinkabouti-hihiHIHIHIHIT! GAHAHAD DAHAHAHAHAHAMMIHIHIHIHIT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" William yelled before falling into an endless fit of cackles. Both of Gabriel's hands went into William's armpits and began tickling absolutely every tiny centimetre on William's armpit. William looked away from the ticklish spot and shut his eyes as he laughed. The poor man couldn't move his arm down, or even bend his elbow! Jeremy was laying right on William's elbow, preventing William from moving the upper arm whatsoever. Knowing that he couldn't do anything to cover up his exposed armpit, was making him go INSANE! 

And as if it couldn't get much worse, Cassidy had started squeezing his hip with her hand in an unpredictable rhythm! 

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHO! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" William laughed continuously. 

After another minute of hip-squeezing, Cassidy removed her hand and sat beside Gabriel. "Let's give him a break." Cassidy suggested. 

"Okay." Gabriel replied with a smiled as he removed his hands from William's right armpit. William was given a good 5 minutes, to breath and re-cooperate himself.

"And Jeremy? Come here." Cassidy asked. Jeremy got himself off William's arm and sat down beside her. "Do you remember that little game you told me about?" Cassidy asked. 

"What game?" Jeremy asked. 

"The game you used to play with your little brother. The story about the bumble bee." Cassidy reminded him. Jeremy gasped and looked up with a wide smile on his face. It looked like he immediately remembered! "I think, you should sing it to Mr. Afton." Cassidy suggested. 

Jeremy closed his mouth and nodded his head. "Okay!" Jeremy replied and turned to face William. 

🎶There once was a little bee, who needed a place to sleep!🎶 Jeremy sang. He lifted up his curled finger and wiggled it around.  
🎶But he flew himself a-way too far, and needed to find some cover.🎶 Jeremy explained. Jeremy began moving the bee around, pretending to look for spots to sleep.  
🎶He plopped himself right here,🎶 Jeremy shoved his finger underneath his toes for a moment. William squealed and lightly laughed in reaction.  
🎶He nuzzled into here,🎶 Jeremy moved his finger under the shirt and wiggled it into William's belly button. William covered his mouth with his hand as gentle giggles spilled out.  
🎶And alas he found the perfect spot:🎶 Jeremy sang. 

He paused for a moment, before speeding his finger right at William! 🎶Right in your ARMPIT!🎶 Jeremy declared! The finger dug itself right where he said it would, and began wiggling and nuzzling itself in there. 

"BAHAHA! Hehehehey! Cohohohome ohohohon! Nahahahat thehehehehere!" William giggled, tightening the space in between his upper arm and his shoulder. 

"But Mr. Afton! It's the perfect spot! Don't you want the bumble bee to be safe?" Jeremy asked, trying to wiggle his finger deeper into the armpit. 

"Yehehehes! Buhuhuhut nahahahahat ihihin thehehehere!" William argued over nursery rhyme logic. 

"Okay. Whaaaat abooouuut...Here?" Jeremy asked before shoving his wiggly finger into William's other armpit. 

"NOHohohoho! Nahahahahat thehehehere eheheitheheheher!" William replied through his giggles. 

"Awww, come on! Be reasonable! It's either this armpit," Jeremy shoved his wiggly finger into William's left armpit. "Or that armpit." Jeremy removed his finger and dug it into the right armpit. 

William's feet began to kick as he struggled to choose between the spots. Both of them were quite ticklish! "Ihihihihi dohohohon't knohohohohow!" William replied. 

Jeremy sighed with a tiny smile on his lips. "Well, since you couldn't choose a spot, I'm gonna have to tickle both!" Jeremy declared, before shoving both wiggly index fingers into William's armpits. 

William threw his head back and rocked himself back and forth a few times. Seriously?! There was a punishment for not choosing?! That is SO unfair! Now William is being forced to deal with 2 ticklish armpits at the same time! 

"JEHEHEREMYHYHYHYHYHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP IHIHIHIHIHIHIT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" William yelled through his laughter. 

"I think someone's being a little over dramatic." Cassidy commented. 

"You think THIS is bad? Just wait till I add more!" Jeremy declared! Immediately after, Jeremy tried to add a few more fingers. But, William was not letting him. "So, you're gonna play this the hard way? Hey Susie! Fritz! Can you each hold his arms out?" Jeremy asked. 

"Sure!" Fritz replied. 

"As long as I get to tickle him too!" Susie replied, walking up. Susie and Fritz happily grabbed onto his wrist and his upper arm, and pulled them upwards to open up the armpits. With more room, Jeremy shoved 4 fingers in one armpit each. 

William shrieked and began pulling as hard as he could against the new restraints. "GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LEHEHEHET MEHEHEHE GOHOHOHOHOHOHO! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! IHIHIHIHI'M SAHAHAHAHAHARRYHYHYHY!" William pleaded and shouted. 

Jeremy retreated his fingers and looked at him, puzzled. "Why are you saying sorry?" Jeremy asked. 

William took a moment to breath and get his breath back. When he was capable of somewhat speaking, William began to answer. "Ihihi thohought...yohou wehehere tihihicklihihing mehe for rehehevehenge. Ihi wahahas tryhyhying toho rehehepehent to stohop thehehe tihihicklihihihing." William explained to the kids. 

"I'm not tickling you for revenge." Jeremy told him. William opened his eyes a little more and tilted his head to the side, confused. "I'm tickling you because it's funny!" Jeremy replied. 

"I was tickling you because it embarrasses you." Gabriel replied. 

"I like tickling you because your laugh is silly. The piggy snort just made it even better!" Susie replied. 

"I don't think tickling should be used as a torture method. But, I do think that teasing adults with baby talk and nursery rhymes can embarrass someone to the point of torture." Fritz replied. 

"I'll be honest: Hearing you laugh and seeing you blush like that, actually convinces me you're at least a little human." Cassidy admitted. 

William's facial expression softened. 

Fritz let go of William's arm, turned himself around and laid his body onto his chest. "I don't know why you did what you did, but: murderers do have something in common: they all started out dealing with the most pain." Fritz replied. William, not sure what to think of a 9 year old telling this, wrapped an arm around the ginger. 

Cassidy's eyes widened. "You looked up serial killers?!" Cassidy asked in shock. 

Fritz nodded his head. "My older sister told me about them. She told me that people are never born that way." Fritz told him. 

Gabriel looked over at William. "He's right. Serial killers are the most broken humans out of all of us." Gabriel stated. 

William could feel emotional pain in his chest, followed by an intense need to cry. William's eyes welled up with tears almost immediately after hearing the boys' statements. 

Even Cassidy felt a little saddened. "Why did you kill us?" Cassidy asked. 

William shut his eyes and sobbed to himself as the tears rolled down his face. Slowly, William began to whisper. "..I...I just...wanted a f-family." he replied quietly. 

Cassidy looked at him. "That's it?" She asked. 

William's tough composure had completely shattered by then. His emotional face could perfectly explain all the pain he's experienced, and his body had began letting out loud, pain-stricken sobs. William rested his forehead against his arms as he continued to sob and cry. 

Fritz used his ghost abilities to move through William's arms to hug him. William's sobs paused for a moment as he felt Fritz wrapping his arms around him. Soon, Susie had wrapped her arms around William to give him a side hug. Susie was followed by Jeremy, who had flown himself up on William's back to hug him from behind. Fritz hugged William around the shoulders, and Cassidy joined Jeremy in hugging him front behind. William's sobs began to subside a little, as he felt hugged and...loved for once. Truly, unconditionally loved. Though it wasn't by everyone, William felt the most love out of Susie, Gabriel, Fritz and Jeremy. That made him feel a little better about things. Even though it would take a bit for Cassidy to get some better understanding about things, it still made him feel nice knowing she tried to empathize with him. 

In the end, William ended up staying in the Pizzeria all night. When asked why he was there, William didn't answer. He didn't want to answer. Everything he was feeling, was bittersweet. 

So the next night, William walked into the storage room with the Golden Bonnie suit, and put it on one last time. Knowing he's gonna be in pain, mentally killed him. But knowing that the pain was going to nothing compared to his life with the children he befriended, sounded like a worthy reason to sacrifice his life. William allowed himself to laugh within the suit until the spring-locks killed him. But, William didn't make a sound. He moved around a bit out of instinct, but he didn't scream in pain. He just smiled to himself as one last tear fell down his face. 

Soon, the suit's holes allowed William to seep his soul out of the suit. William's soul flew out of room's door, and into the back stage. Upon seeing William's translucent body, the ghost kids smiled and gave him a big group hug. Even Cassidy eventually joined the group hug! Though heaven could've allowed him to see his kids again, William managed to find peace in his new, unconditional family. A place where he could feel loved, cared for, and free to be himself.


End file.
